


Poison | Mob!Boss!Roman Reigns {MOB!BOSS AU/Gangster AU}

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [176]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Betrayal, Cheating, Corruption, Deceiving, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Gangsters, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, gnagster themes, mob boss, wwe imagine, wwe imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ Can you imagine dating a Roman mob boss❜❜- shieldgirl18+ ❛❛Gangster AU Roman reigns please❜❜-myritzaaPairings: Mob!Boss!Roman Reigns x Gangster Reader, Mob!Boss!Roman Reigns x Drug Lord!Seth Rollins (Platonic), Drug Lord!Seth Rollins x Mob!Boss!Roman Reigns (business partner), Cop!Drew McIntyre x Gangster!ReaderFeaturing: Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Y/n (Reader), Drew McIntyre, unnamed charactersSummary: who is deceiving Roman? They are closer then he thinks.WARNINGS: betrayal, deceiving, mafia themes, gangster themes, drugs, a corrupt cop, probably got a lot of things wrong, cheating, errors.Word Count: 853A/N: two AU’S in one imagine. Also, I don’t see a lot of Gangster!Reader fics out there.
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Original Female Character(s), Drew McIntyre/Reader, Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Reader, Roman Reigns/You, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [176]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Poison | Mob!Boss!Roman Reigns {MOB!BOSS AU/Gangster AU}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oreillystolemyheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreillystolemyheart/gifts).



Seth turned around as soon as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him. Smirking to himself as he turned around. Smiling wickedly as he saw Roman. Roman stopped walking. Standing in front of him, in a modern suit, and black shoes.

“Told you it was a huge supply.” Seth spoke. Roman looked around the warehouse with a satisfied smirk.

“Everything is going according to plan.” Seth smirked. Roman smirked wickedly as he looked at the boxes.

His smirk suddenly dropped into a scowl. Seth’s smirk dropped into a look of worry, gulping rapidly, as a swam of cops with their guns drawn out in front of them, aiming at Roman, Seth, and their gang members.

“Hands in the air, all of you are under arrest for contributing, and trafficking drugs, the illegal operation of drugs.” A cop yelled as they pulled their arms behind their back, putting handcuffs on their wrist tightening them.

Seth felt like his heart was in his throat, as a cop put cuffs on his wrists. He shot Roman a panicked look. His heart beating ten times faster as he saw the deadpan expression Roman had. Seth quickly looked in front of him, an intense feeling of dread washing over him, the cop pulled him over to the car, opening the backseat door, shoving his head down as he pushed him into the back of the car roughly. Slamming the door. Seth’s gaze landed on Roman, as the cop shoved him into the car, his face void of expression. Seth gulped as he hoped they wouldn’t put him in the same cell as Roman, or jail…

Your heart pounded in your chest, as you sat down on the chair. Waiting for them to bring out Roman. You felt relief wash over you as Roman come out, handcuffs on his wrists and ankles, making you frown. Roman came into the room, the guards roughly guiding him over to the table.

You quickly got up going over to him and hugging him. Roman hugged you the best he could. While the guards gave you deadly glares, which you annoyed.

“Five minutes top.” One of the guards grumbled as they walked to the door. Still keeping a watchful eye on Roman and you.

You pulled away. Looking deeply into Romans eyes.

“You shouldn’t be here y/n.” Roman spoke, pulling away from your touch. Making your heart shutter. You recomposed yourself, going to sit down on the chair in front of him. Roman sat down on the chair.

“I had to come, what Seth did to you was uncalled for he set it up, he set you up.” You spoke. Tears pricking your eyes. Roman’s jaw clenched at the mention of set up. He felt betrayed by Seth. Clenching his hands into fists.

“He will get what’s coming for him.” Roman growled lowly.

Roman felt his anger slowly fade away as he felt your hands rest on his fists. Caressing his hand. Staring at each other.

“I promise you I will get you out of here.” You promised him. Staring deeply into his eyes. Roman gave you a half-smile. Tears welling in your eyes.

Just as he was about to say something the guard cut him off.

“Times up.” He rudely spoke. Grabbing Roman roughly and dragging him away from you. Causing tears to pour out of your eyes. Another guard walked up to you leading you out of the room and the jail.

You numbly walked over to your car. Unlocking it and getting it. Wiping your tears away. Putting the car in drive and driving off. you stopped in an abandoned grocery store. Pulling the sun visor down and fixing your smudged mascara. You smirked at yourself in the mirror as you heard the sound of a car pulling up beside your car. You put the sun visor up. Opening the door and getting out. You leaned on the door of your car. As the person hopped out of their car.

You smirked at the guy in front of you. Dressed in black. His tight black button long-sleeved shirt. Sleeved rolled up to his elbows. His hair tied back into a ponytail. Looking at you with intense blue eyes. You were more turned on then intimated.

“It’s all going to plan, Drew.” You smirked. Making Drew smirk

“Good.” He responded.

“I told you, you can trust me.” You spoke. Pushing yourself off your car and walking over to him. Drew stared at you. Eyes searching your eyes for any signs of lying.

“You better not betray me.” He growled lowly. As you stopped in front of him.

“I won’t, I’m on your side.” You spoke truthfully. Cupping the side of his face. Bringing your lips closer to his. Your lips hovered above his. Eyes fluttering as you looked at him. Drew felt his heart flutter. His hands rested on your waist. As you closed your eyes. Pressing your lips against his passionately. Drew's eyes fluttered closed as you kissed him. His hands moving up towards the back of your head. Grabbing a fistful of your hair, as he deepened the kiss….  
  


**Author's Note:**

> GOT A WWE REQUEST? SEND IT IN!


End file.
